narutorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasori Uzumaki
}} 1-4 sentence summary here. Background Sasori was born on the 9th of November in Uzushiogakure being a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, but he didn’t live directly in Uzushiogakure since his parents abandoned him as a child, Since he had no recollection of his parents he didn’t know the background of his ancestors or anything pertaining to the Uzumaki, he simply wore it as his ‘name’. Growing up Sasori was a rather quiet boy always using the stars to guide him since that was the first thing he ever saw when he was left in a basket outside the orphanage that would later pick him up. Sasori was in love with his astrological sign eventually naming himself Sasori after his sign Scorpio. Sasori was picked up by an orphanage since he was left outside the small building when he was an infant. Growing up in the early years was rather peaceful and easy, but as he grew older the kids began to hate him. Sasori was a secretive quite boy always hiding his habitual process of reading about the stars and becoming a ninja, however he was plagued with the inability to produce any elemental affinity. When Sasori was finally in his early teens he became the most harassed by the other orphanage kids, this bullying swirled inside him like a scorpion giving birth to a hideous persona fueled by hate and anger. Finally Sasori had reached his breaking point, one night the boys decidedly intruded Sasori’s bath time. Alone, outnumbered, and naked the orphanage boys began to savagely beat on the cold and naked Sasori. His vision was becoming tunneled there was only fear and pain, but in an instant it was all lost, this was the first event that triggered the revelation of the Rinnegan. And within that split second the fear and pain was gone, the only thing that was left was pride and dominance. The old shell that once feared everyone and everything had left him and only the purest of characteristics of a Scorpio were left inside him. From that point on Sasori burned down the orphanage and set down a path of self-awareness and learning. After maturing into his twenties, Sasori had perfected his rinnegan and assembled multiple blueprints forpaths to be used alongside him, his own personal army. This goal was later accomplished when Sasori found himself aligned with other people who shared his beliefs in the stars and signs and became dubbed as the “Orbis Signifier”. After massacring the village Orfeo came from Sasori used the bodies of several dead ninja as his paths. From then on he pledged allegiance to the organization, together they would paint the world red. Personality Sasori is haughty, arrogant, and bitter as a result of the destruction of his village. Since childhood, Sasori has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most ninja’s. Sasori can be considered more of an antihero than anything else. Sasori demonstrates himself to be one of the more intelligent characters within the organization. He is also one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor or compassion. When he does so, his humor is very dry and in some rare occasions, it is black. He does, however, delight in mocking his enemies. Sasori is, ironically, extremely aggressive and angry. Whomever he defeats, he kills without mercy. Sasori is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation. However, his rage or arrogance usually causes him to underestimate his opponent. His Rinnegan and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. He finds it offensive when someone speaks weakness around him, he also believes if he is involved then the situation means blood will be drawn and that he also does not have to accept the views and ideals of his superiors as long as he completes his missions efficiently. He seems to derive amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. Appearance One or more paragraph(s) of your character's appearance, in written form. History Name of IC Event Description of IC event. Another IC Event Description of IC event. Abilities Unique Prowess, Ability, Transformation, or KG (One section per ability) Description of ability.